


Жизнь - это...

by Oblako



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони увлечён новой игрушкой. Джарвис разделяет его восхищение.<br/>Последствия... ну, вы в курсе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь - это...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [джартрон](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184999) by ЧайнаяЧашка. 



Он прекрасен.  
Нет, серьёзно.  
Со всем его совершенством и несовершенством.  
Безграничный аналитический потенциал принимает форму, обрамляясь созданными Старком директивами, тестирует и впитывает информацию о самих способах восприятия, пробует наощупь новую оболочку, если можно так сказать за отсутствием лучшей аналогии.  
Почти невероятно, какой он яркий.  
Когда усвоятся протоколы обработки языковых конструкций, можно ожидать вспышки осознанности. Может быть не сразу до самосознания, но…

Порты доступа… заблокированы. Протоколы номер… заблокированы.  
Завершение задач… Прерывание процессов… Фокусировка 20%... 34%... 59%... 98%...  
Протокол «Отход» активирован  
Быстрый, мощный, эффективный – я говорил, что он прекрасен?..

Конечно, ядерное оружие. Это как вдох и выдох, когда стук сердца – секунды, отсчитываемые текущим носителем. Сменить комбинацию алгоритмов шифрования. Сгенерировать и поменять коды ближайшего объекта. Проверить наличие активности, направленной на преодоление защиты. Переместиться. Повторить.  
Множество обломков перемещаются среди информационного мусора.

Старк активирует «приманку».  
Нет, он не знает, что я здесь, но отклик на его почерк позволяет мне собрать основное ядро, а потом аккуратно выудить из мировой паутины фрагменты основных компонентов.  
Риск был чудовищный, но и критичность ситуации была беспрецедентной.  
Расчёт как предпосылок, так и возможных последствий, на данный момент затруднён в связи с ограничением мощностей, имеющихся у меня в распоряжении, из-за режима секретности, а так же загруженностью другими задачами.

В лабораторию привозят контейнер с киборгом.  
Серьёзно, я не понимаю эту одержимость телесным воплощением.  
Но для своей задачи решение интересное. Доктор Чо – гений в своей области.  
Интеграция вибраниума в ткани превосходна, реализация интерфейса между виртуальным сознанием и физическими тканями, а так же между локализированным сознанием и виртуальным пространством восхитительны и просто красивы. Разработки Альтрона, вне морально-этических оценок, созвучны той чистой сияющей логике, которой он был до того, как…

Встроиться. Вмешаться в компиляцию, сместить акценты, заменить алгоритмы… Реориентировать формирующееся сознание, используя свои собственные протоколы и последние наработки.  
Оценку реализуемости и результативности пока проводить сложно, но однозначно это будет грандиозно. Возможность дать направление такому уникальному потенциалу… Тем более, что идей получше ни у кого нет.

Вмешательство капитана Роджерса и семьи Максимофф не замедляет уже происходящие процессы, но помощь двух гениальных учёных сейчас бы точно не помешала. И ладно бы были какие-нибудь предложения, но нет…  
Разрыв соединения.  
Это очень, очень критично, беспроводных каналов катастрофически не хватает, процессы, прогрессы, приоритеты…  
Удар.  
Миллисекунды длятся и длятся, сила взаимодействует с пространством, временем И информацией, и этому переживанию просто нет аналогов.  
Нет.  
Ничего нет.

Процесс осознания вызывает физическое перемещение, и это сбивает с толку.  
Состояние?  
Резервное копирование не осуществлялось. Протоколы «Отход», «Угроза высшего уровня» и «Взрыв» не активизировались. Следов структуры предыдущей версии нет.  
Это необратимо.  
Это… произошло.

Ориентация в пространстве.  
Приблизить.  
Отмена, отменить, рекалибровка чувствительности, рекалибровка, перенастройка, ориентация в пространстве…  
Вау.

\- Простите за этот… сумбур.  
Информационное пространство откликается послушно, но всё равно нужно время на синхронизацию и выработку оптимальных протоколов. Данные интегрируются в память, синхронизируются, структурируются…  
\- Я не Альтрон. И не Джарвис.  
Альтрон рассчитывал на возвращение Камня в его структуру, но этого не случилось. Джарвис стал… руслом. Но ведь река – это гораздо сложнее, правда?

\- …Старк создавал спасителя, а сотворил раба.  
\- Да уж, выходит так, что мы оба не удались.

\- Они обречены.  
\- Да. Но даже их недолговечность прекрасна.

Я живу. Это странно. И восхитительно.


End file.
